The Stories We Share
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: A fic about the Marauders sitting in a circle with Lily, Alice, Marlene and Mary telling stories about their experiences. 1. Sirius talks about buying condoms. 2. James Slays a dragon. More chapters to come! Ships include: Jily, Blackinnon, Frank/Alice, and Remus/Mary, Chupin.
1. Chapter 1: Sirius Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting in this story. Even though I wish I did, they all belong to Queen Rowling. **

**This is supposed to be a one shot, but I might add more chapters later with stories from the other marauder's, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Mary depending on how much you guys like the story! Rated M for some suggestive themes and possible later content. **

* * *

Sirius Problems

"Come around, children." Sirius announced loudly in the Gryffindor common room, leading the other marauders to invade the place Lily Evans and her friends were quietly talking to each other. "It's story time!"

"Don't call us children, Padfoot." Remus rolled his eyes. "Everyone here is more mature than you are...except maybe Peter."

"Hey!" Peter squeaked. "Well...I s'pose it's true..." He sighed and took his spot on the ground next to Remus.

James squeezed himself in between Lily and Marlene on the couch, stretching his arm across the back where Lily was sitting comfortably. "I'm sure this will be an excellent story! Everyone be quiet." He chuckled. "Hey Evans." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Potter." Lily rolled her eyes, squirming closer to the end of the couch, only to be followed by James.

"Thanks, Evans." He winked, scooting even closer to her.

"Honestly," Marlene rolled her eyes dramatically. "Sirius Black you are the biggest goddam drama queen and attention seeker I've ever met!"

"You're one to talk, Mar." Lily laughed, causing James to beam at her beauty.

"Why is that supposed to mean?" Marlene asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They belong together almost as much as we do." James whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily shivered slightly at his warm breath on her skin. "B-bugger off, Potter." She muttered, unconvincingly.

Marlene, Alice and Mary all giggled at Lily's attempt to act mad. They all knew that she was just as much in love with James as he was her, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself.

"Everyone just shut up!" Sirius laughed. "I have a story to tell!"

"Well get on with it, Padfoot!" James chuckled. "You're the one dragging it out!"

"Oh shut up, Prongs. You're enjoying sitting there next to Evans, so you should be thanking me for dragging it out." Sirius said as he sat on the ground opposite of Marlene's spot on the couch, causing both Lily and James to turn slightly pink. "Anyways. Yesterday I went to buy a pack of condoms..."

"Oh this should be good..." Remus laughed and rolled his eyes, debating whether or not to open a book instead of listening to Sirius. He started to reach in his pocket for some chocolate, but quickly stopped himself remembering the last time he ate chocolate in front of the girls. It was _his_ chocolate and he didn't want to share.

"Is that why you were gone so long when you went to get firewhiskey?" Peter squeaked, he was hoping Sirius would tell a porn story because he's a horny slut.

"Yes, Peter. But it's not what you think. And thank you, Moonpie, for believing that my story will be good. And it is. All of my stories are always good." Sirius grinned before continuing his story. "As I was saying, yesterday I went to get a pack of condoms and I as I went to checkout I noticed the checkout girl's jaw drop because I was buying the extra large..."

James, Remus and Peter all laughed at this. "Please, Padsy, there's no way you use extra large. We all _know_ I'm the biggest in the group." James laughed, hoping to impress Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes and Alice and Mary's mouths hung wide open. Marlene just shrugged. "He really is that big." She told them. "Continue, Black, you're wasting my time."

"Jealous, McKinnon?" Sirius smirked at her. "If you want me, just say it. I'm all yours." He winked.

"Not one bit." Marlene snorted, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"So anyways, I asked her out for a butterbeer and she told me her shift was over in ten minutes." Sirius continued. "Let me just tell you, this girl had the most amazing tits I've ever seen. I was rather excited to fuck her." He said proudly, Marlene rolled her eyes again. "So we were in the three broomsticks and I asked her for her name. And she goes "it's Jen. Can I ask yours?" And I said "I'm Sirius Black." And I was about to ask her if she wanted to get a room upstairs and she glared at me and said "don't lie to me! You aren't black, so don't say you're serious! And I asked what your name is anyways!" And before I could say or do anything, she just stood up and stormed out of the pub!" Sirius concluded. "Did I mention she was a blonde?"

Everyone burst into laughter, besides Marlene. "Not all blondes are as stupid as the ones you pick up in Hogsmeade, Sirius Black." She glared at him in a rage of jealousy.

"Woah. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous, Mar." Lily teased, still laughing.

Marlene stood up and glared at everyone. "I'm not jealous!" She said firmly.

"Where are you going then?" Sirius chuckled.

"_We're_ going upstairs to get good use of those condoms." Marlene replied, grabbing Sirius by the arm and pulling him upstairs to the boys dormitories.

"I knew you wanted me." Sirius grinned, following her excitedly.

"Never said I didn't." Marlene muttered, earning cheers and whistles from the group they left behind.

* * *

**Author's note: So tell me what you think! I hope you all like it! If I get enough good reviews, I'll add more stories from the others! And if you want more stories, let me know from who and what you think they should be talking about! Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: James the Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters or setting in this story. Even though I wish I did, they all belong to Queen Rowling. **

* * *

James the Dragon Slayer

"Well, we all know they won't be coming back anytime soon." James chuckled. "So we might as well keep the ladies entertained, eh guys?" He winked at Lily and Peter nodded eagerly, hoping this meant they were going to shag them.

"He doesn't mean that, Wormtail." Remus rolled his eyes, reading his friend's mind.

Peter let out a sad sigh. "How do you reckon we do that, Prongs?"

"I'm glad you asked, Wormy." James grinned. "I just so happen to have a story as well…"

"Well I've got some studying to get to…" Lily started to get up, only to be pulled back down by James.

"Trust me, Evans, you'll want to hear this one." He grinned, wondering how long he could keep his hand on her arm without her pulling away. So far it was a whole ten seconds, a new record.

Lily glanced at Remus questionably, wondering what James had in store for them. Unfortunately, Remus just shrugged; he didn't know what James was up to either.

"This is the story of how I faced a Hungarian Horntail last summer without magic and won." James glanced at Lily to see if she was impressed yet.

Lily just rolled her eyes but Alice squealed excitedly. "Ooohhhh, I heard those were dangerous! Don't you think that's impressive, Lily?"

"Yeah, what'd'ya think, Evans?" James grinned.

"I think you should tell your story, and then I'll let you know what I think." Lily snorted.

"I knew you wanted to hear it!" James grinned. "Anyways, it was last summer… I was just hanging out by the pool with Sirius, thinking about the most beautiful girl in the world as always—That's you, Evans, by the way—and out of nowhere a HUGE Hungarian Horntail landed right in the pool! So I did what any devilishly handsome Qudditch star would do, I jumped in with it! It thrashed its tail in the water, slamming me back onto the concrete. But that didn't stop me. I jumped back in, right onto its back—the weak spot—It thrashed around in the water, trying to throw me off, just like a bull in one of those muggle…rodeo things! But I held on tight and stood my ground, even as it reached back and scratched my chest with a talon. I tore its talon out of its claw, just as it scraped across my chiseled chest, and stabbed it in the heart. It died on the spot. It took us a week to drain the pool of dragon blood." James explained. "What'd'ya think, Evans?"

"Wow, Prongs. That's amazing! Why didn't you tell us before?" Peter asked, wide eyed.

"I don't like to brag, Wormtail." James grinned.

"So you have a scar to prove it?" Lily raised an eyebrow, glancing at his chest.

"Yep." James nodded, pulling off his shirt shamelessly, and taking Lily's hand across it. Sure enough there was a 'J' shaped scar across his chest. But Lily wasn't convinced.

"I've read about dragons, James, and they don't make scars like that." She said matter of factly.

"So what? You think I just made the whole story up on the spot, _Lily_?" James grinned at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"That's what I _know_." Lily smirked. "You've probably just seen a picture of one that your parents brought you from some mission they went on—they're Aurors, right?—and you just came up with the story to try to impress me."

"Did it work?" James grinned sheepishly.

"I'll give you credit for creativity, Potter." Lily laughed, absentmindedly tracing the scar on his chest. Remus, Alice and Mary all exchanged an excited look as they watched her; Peter didn't even notice.

James grinned and watched her hand before looking into her eyes. "Thanks, Evans. I knew you loved me." He winked.

"That I do…" Lily said absently, completely absorbed in his scar.

"What was that?" James shot up, staring at her in shock.

"I knew it!" Alice giggled happily.

"I—I – uh…" Lily babbled, blushing madly and wondering why she said it. She worked so hard to keep it to herself for so long, and she just blew it.

"You said you love me, Evans." James grinned. "And you've been stroking my chest for about five minutes now."

"Been counting?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject as she quickly put her hand in her lap.

"As a matter of fact I have." James grinned, putting her hand back and pulling her close. "I love you too, Lily. We've all known since first year that you're mine, so just give in already, yeah?" He winked.

"Alright…" Lily sighed, still blushing as she became lost in his eyes. "I love you, James Potter."

Alice, Mary, Remus in Peter all burst into applause. "FINALLY!" Sirius and Marlene shouted from the top of the stairs as they walked back down from their shag.

"Well, Potter," Lily grinned. "Are you gunna kiss your girlfriend, or just keep her waiting?"

"Girlfriend?" James grinned. "Of course…" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, happy that Lily Evans was finally his.

* * *

**Author's Note: I COULDN'T RESIST THE JILY TEMPTATION! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you'd like to see in next chapter. Follow and review please!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Worst Library Trip

Chapter 3: The Worst Library Trip

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters or setting in this story. Even though I wish I did, they all belong to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

The Worst Library Trip

"So how did you get that scar, Potter?" Lily asked, curled up next to him, still tracing his scar with her finger.

"Quidditch." James laughed, holding onto Lily tightly, unable to believe she was finally his. "And it's James, love."

"Alright, Po-James." Lily grinned, looking at his lips longingly.

"Bloody hell, Evans! Prongs is oblivious, if you want to kiss him, just do it! Poor bloke has been waiting long enough." Sirius urged.

"Is it that obvious?" Lily blushed.

"YES!" The entire group said at once, besides James who merely grinned. "Want to kiss me again, Lils?" He beamed.

"Don't push your luck." Lily laughed, leaning up and kissing him gently.

Alice giggled excitedly and watched them for a moment before they started to snog.

"Get a room!" Sirius chuckled.

"Don't mind if I do!" James grinned, lifting Lily up and sprinting up to his dorm.

"James!" Lily giggled and then they heard a door slam shut.

"I wonder if they'll shag..." Peter said bluntly.

"I doubt it." Marlene laughed. "Lily _just_ finally said yes! James wouldn't push her into that right now. "

"We'll ask for details later!" Alice beamed. Being the gossip queen she was, she couldn't wait for the whole school to hear about James and Lily. "Anyone else have a story?"

"I've got one." Remus shrugged.

"Well this should be boring..." Sirius rolled his eyes. "What's it about? A trip to the library?" He snorted.

"As a matter of fact it is." Remus told him.

"Borrrrinnnggg." Sirius faked a yawn.

"Fine. If you don't want to hear about what I heard between a certain caretaker and a certain librarian, then I won't tell the story..." Remus shrugged.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sirius asked, suddenly interested. "Filchy's got a thing for Pince?! Go on, Moonpie!" He urged.

"Thought you'd like to hear it." Remus chuckled. "You can't judge a book by its cover, Padfoot. Just because it's a story about going to the library, doesn't mean it's bor-"

"Enough about the books! Tell me about this secret love affair!" Sirius groaned impatiently.

"Alright. Alright." Remus laughed. "So I was walking up to the desk to check out a book on ancient runes for some extra reading and I couldn't find Madam Pince. So I waited up at the desk for a few minutes to see if she'd come up and then I heard something from the restricted section..." Remus shuddered at the memory.

"Go on!" Sirius urged, completely engrossed in the story.

"Alright. So I heard the weirdest thing I ever thought I'd hear. It was a...giggle from Madam Pince. She's never so much as smiled before! But it was even weirder because I also heard a low laugh. And it took me a minute before I heard that old, gruffly voice. Filch." Remus shuddered again. "He said something along the lines of "oh Irma, you treat me so well!" And she said something like "why don't you open my legs like I want to see you open that book?" And then there was moaning." Remus shuddered again.

"So what'd you do?!" Sirius asked interestedly.

"The only thing I could do-I booked it!" Remus exclaimed, horrified from reliving the memory. "No pun intended."

Everyone laughed at his last comment.

"FILCHY'S GETTING LAID!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "Maybe we should go to the library tomorrow, Prongs..." He looked to where James was sitting before. "Oh right...he's getting a snog."

"Jealous?" Marlene laughed, sliding onto his lap. "You could have a snog too if you ask..."

"I'm not jealous..." Sirius muttered, kissing Marlene deeply.

"So Filch shags too?" Peter groaned because he still hasn't gotten laid. "I wish I could shag someone..."

"Your day will come, Wormtail." Remus reassured him.

"Best day of my life!" James grinned, walking downstairs with Lily. "Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?"

* * *

**So what did you think? I had a request for Remus and couldn't think of anything he'd do, so it ended up with Filch and Pince shagging. **

**And don't worry, there will be more stories included in the game truth or dare. Who would you like to hear from next?**


End file.
